Paint Twister
by blackriddlerose
Summary: the gang decides to play a game of Twister, but with paint (hence the name). A little SoMa story with Spirit getting upset as always. Enjoy. Also read and review please :)


Paint Twister

(SoMa)

Started this a long time ago and never finished, so I finally got around to it last night.

P-Patti, L-Liz, M-Maka, T-Tsubaki, K-Kid, BS-Black Star, S-Soul

Bold means text messages.

…

**P: Let's play Paint Twister today in the park after school! (To everyone)**

**T: What's Paint Twister?**

**P: It's Twister but the dots have paint on them so it gets slippery and messy, and funnier when people fall.**

**M: Must we talk about this in class? We should be paying attention.**

**S: Calm down Maka, you can afford to not pay attention for one day.**

**BS: YES! AND I WILL WIN BECAUSE I'M A GOD!**

**K: this sounds messy and very unsymmetrical.**

**L**: **I guess that means Kid will be the one to spin the board.**

**K: Is it symmetrical?**

**L: …sure…**

**M: You all really should be paying attention.**

**P: Maka is such a kill joy. Stein doesn't seem to care.**

**S: He is too busy yelling at BlackStar to shut up.**

**T: I'm sorry about him.**

**M: I know how you feel Tsubaki.**

**S: What's that mean?**

**M: Nothing that concerns you.**

**S: It does too concern me! What' that mean?**

**L: So while they have their little lover's spat, where are we playing this at?**

**P: The park, by the pond**

**T: What time?**

**L: Well, we'll have to go home after school to get the game and paint, so twenty minutes after school ends?**

**P: Nope, right after! I brought everything with me.**

**K: I was wondering why your bookbag was so big.**

**BS: I WILL WIN!**

**P: We'll see about that!**

**M: Guys. I think Stein noticed.**

**Stein: Whatcha guys talking about ;)**

**P: Paint Twister, wanna join?**

**S: Did you seriously just invite our professor?**

**P: Why not?**

**Stein: What's Paint Twister?**

**T: Regular Twister, but the dots have paint on them.**

**M: Are you allowed to stop class and text Professor?**

**Stein: Sounds messy and this is my last clean lab coat, so I'll pass. And yes, it's my class.**

**Spirit: What's everyone talking about?**

**M: Go away Papa.**

**Spirit: But Papa loves you! And you better not do anything to my daughter Soul!**

**S: Too late.**

**Spirit: YOU LITTLE PUNK! IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!**

**S: Bring it old man!**

**BS: I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES BECAUSE IM A GOD!**

**S/Spirit: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**M: Maka-chop.**

**S/Spirit/BS: OUCH! How the hell?**

**Stein: lmao.**

**K: This is awkward. **

**L/P/T: Yup.**

**P: Look, the bell!**

…

The park was surprisingly empty considering how perfect of a day it was. So the group of friends walked together after school to the pond.

"So where did you hear about this?" Maka asked as she watched Patti and Tsubaki set up the paint.

"Facebook."

"Oh. So how do we play again?"

"We play regular Twister, but there is just paint. It makes it fun!"

"Liz… you said this board was symmetrical. It isn't," Kid said, a twitch in his eye.

"Sorry, honest mistake," Liz replied, taking a step back from her technician.

A loud farting noise erupted from the paint bottle as Patti squirted out the last of the red.

"Let's start!"

…

"Left foot, blue," Kid announced, starting the game off.

"The paint feels weird between my toes," Maka said, squishing her toes together in the paint that was turning her skin blue.

"After a while, won't all the colors just mix?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yup, then you have to remember where the dots are," Patti said with her usual smile.

"I hope I don't fall," Maka said, eyeing Soul who had a mischievous grin on his face. "Or get tripped."

"I would never," Soul grinned, his shark teeth showing.

"Right hand, green."

….

Tsubaki was right, the colors all blended together to form a dark green within five minutes, but it only made the whole thing funnier. And by the twenty minute mark, only Soul, BlackStar and Maka remained, although Maka wasn't looking to steady.

Everyone was enjoying the whole affair though, especially since Soul and BlackStar were practically intertwined in some bromantic love yoga position.

"Right foot, Red."

"Already on it," the three called back.

"Sorry. Left hand, yellow."

"Crap, I'm slipping!" BlackStar yelled, trying frantically to regain his composure. As his foot was slipping off the dot and all his weight going to his right hand as it began to slide as well.

"Just don't knock me down too," Soul demanded.

"Right hand, blue."

"Crap!" BlackStar yelled. All of his weight was now on his right hand and the blue dot was two rows away. "Imma jump for it!"

"NO!" Soul yelled, but it was too late.

BlackStar jumped, his hand successfully landing on the dot. But in in the jump he landed slightly on Soul, knocking him down before having his own legs slip out from underneath him, causing the wannabe God to fall face first into a large heap of paint.

"Maka wins!" Kid said, throwing the unsymmetrical board behind him.

"No fair! BlackStar tripped me!" Soul argued, throwing the boy's legs off him so he could get up.

As he went to stand up, the red eyed scythe slipped himself, his arms flailing out, desperately trying to grab hold of anything that may allow him to regain his balance. His arms flew out to the closest thing. Maka.

With an 'oomf', Maka fell stomach down into the paint , an unfamiliar weight on her ass. Turning her head, she saw Soul lying on his stomach too, his arms outstretched so that his hands groped her ass.

"Soul, get a room!" BlackStar called, teasing his best friend.

"Soul grabbed Maka's ass!" Patti laughed.

"Three seconds, Soul," Maka growled to the still stunned teen.

Soul scrambled to his feet, helping Maka up as well.

"Sorry," the white haired teen stuttered out, a faint blush making a home of his cheeks.

….

The game ended a bit awkwardly, but other than that, everyone had a fun time. They did all want to go back home and shower though.

When Soul and Maka got back to their apartment, Maka let Soul shower first, saying that she might as well get some extra cleaning done while she was still dirty. Of course soul never had any good luck in life, especially when it came to the over protective Death Scythe his partner called Papa.

Soul exited the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and Maka was heading toward it, still in her paint stained clothes when said over protective father entered the apartment.

Soul grinned at the older man and his attempts to get his daughter to like him. Bad move.

Spirit took one look at the half naked, grinning Soul and his daughters cut of jean shorts that had two perfect, Soul sized, hand prints on them.

"YOU SCNADALIZED MY DAUGHTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the irate father yelled, lunging toward the younger scythe.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU OLD FART!" Soul yelled back as he made a quick bee line for his room.

"Maka-chop!"


End file.
